


And then, they were quarantined

by BwOaHh



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/pseuds/BwOaHh
Summary: Just Kimi Seb and quarantine days!
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	And then, they were quarantined

13 Mar 2020 2:00 am

"Kimi" Seb shook Kimi who was sound asleep his blanket creating a burrito around him.Mattia called him half an hour ago and said that he was free to go. Seb wanted to escape before hell broke loose. They should have cancelled the GP earlier. Now it's all messed up and he's really scared about the spread of the virus as already some of the team members have been isolated. His husband can sleep through an apocalypse but it's really not helping him now. He pulled the duvet off Kimi and Kimi groaned. 

"What do you want Seb" Kimi mumbled sleepily and looked at Seb. Seb was randomly throwing all their clothes into their suitcase and zipping it up. Kimi winced at the sudden contact of light but got up and looked at his husband who was babbling about FIA. 

"Sebb" Kimi called his husband and Seb looked at him. His phone ringed and he asked Kimi to wait for a minute and went to the balcony. After ending the call the threw the phone on the bed crashing down on the bed parallel to Kimi. 

"6:15 Emirates, Britta booked us seats. Hurry up, I packed our things. Get up and let's get going. "

"We're leaving? " Kimi asked shocked. Usually it was him that takes abrupt decisions like this but this time it was his husband. He looked at the tired blue eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his hands. 

"Ewww... Social distancing Kimi" Seb pulled away but chuckled and threw a hoodie at him. 

"Who said anything about social distancing? " Kimi hurriedly put on the hoodie ruffling up his hair. 

"WHO! " Seb put his hands on his hips and smirked. Leave it to his husband with the puns. He was not ready to hear this in the asscrack of dawn. 

Both of them sneaked out and got into a taxi, Seb double checking their tickets and calling Britta to check if it was fine for her to travel alone. His husband wass such a worrier sometimes.They checked into the airport before anyone saw them. The press might go into a mess if they saw this happening. They got on the plane Seb by the window and Kimi near him holding his husband's hand. 

"Sleepy" Seb mumbled and Kimi kissed his husband on his temple. Seb leant onto Kimi and closed his eyes mumbling "Happy Quarantine bitches" which sent Kimi into a laughing fit. 

16th Mar 2020 9:55 am

"Aggrandize is not even a word! " Seb threw his alphabetical blocks on Kimi who was looking smug. Here's the thing with Seb, if he thinks he's gonna loose something he will try to crash the entire game. And that was what Seb was trying to do. 

"Gimme your phone, gimme gimme" Seb pulled Kimi's phone from him and googled the word. 

"Well" Kimi looked expectantly, his arms crossed ready to hear his husband rant. 

Seb threw Kimi's phone at him and walked away. He tried to go out but then decided he wanted to live for some more years so he came back inside and sat in front of Kimi pouting. 

"So? Are you going to accept that I know more words than you? " Kimi smirked at Seb who was still trying to figure out his next move. 

"I can't accept that this guy knows more words than me"Seb placed his next word and muttered some German curse words under his breath. 

" I'm not some guy, I'm your husband, look"Kimi pointed at his ring finger which earned a scoff from Seb. 

"What? Don't be jealous I got the cooler ring" Kimi retorted. 

"And who bought it for you? "

"Some dumb German kid" Kimi pulled Seb onto his lap and serenaded his husband by peppering kisses all over his face. 

"By the end of this quarantine you're gonna walk around with love bites all over your body" Kimi huskily whispered and Seb whimpered at the sudden contact. 

"Fuck scrabble, I'm gonna get laid"

17th March 4:30 pm 

"Kimi I'm bored " Seb shut the book he was reading and looked at Kimi who was playing on their PlayStation. 

"Kimi" Seb called out again and Kimi asked him to wait by holding out a finger. 

"Kimi Kim Kimster, I read about this DIY bath bomb on the internet one day and it was so cool, come on let's try it" He flopped next to Kimi on the couch and Kimi looked at him like he's grown a pair of extra heads. 

"DIY what? "

"Bath bombs" He pulled away Kimi's controller from him and placed it aside. "You know the one which bubbles when you-"

"Bwoah I know that" He pulled Seb closer, his arms around his husband giving him a big smooch. "Bath bombs Seb? Seriously? "

"Yeah they could be fun" Seb ruffled Kimi's hair and got up from the couch. 

"Do you remember the moped that's on the garage for almost six years? " Kimi asked and Seb winced at that. Seb actually tried to separate the parts and put them back together but they all remained dismantled in the garage for the past six years. Everytime Seb would take it out, something else would come in the way and Seb would drop it. 

"This year Kimi!! After the quarantine I'm definitely going to put it together". Seb rubbed his palms together and skipped to their den to pull out the boxes Kimi's nephews left last time they visited. 

Kimi started to count looking at his watch, he was definitely sure something would happen within the next five minutes. 

4:40

4:41

4:42

4:4- "Kimiiiiii"

Kimi laughed to himself and rushed down the stairs to look where Seb was. There he was, his ever adorable stupid husband covered in glitters and colors sitting down around with his phone in hand mixing the colors in hand. 

"Kimi what colors make purple? This says blue and pink, but it doesn't look purple.. Look" He pointed out the colors at Kimi and Kimi coughed at that. His husband was hopeless. 

He married an idiot. 

21st March 6:45 am

It was one of those days Kimi actually felt like getting some training done. He was usually the lazy one and Seb was usually the early riser. His husband ever so hyperactive, jumping all around places was sound asleep on their bed, his hair all over his place, lips turned into a pout, eyelashes which was golden due to the light falling on them. He smiled at the resting ball of energy and tried to catch up with some running before he gets interrupted. 

When he came back Seb was lying upside down on the couch, some animal documentary running on the TV, Seb absentmindedly drawing patterns on the carpet. 

"Good morning Minion"Kimi kissed his husbands head ruffles the curls which earned a scowl from Seb. Seb did not like being called a minion but Kimi loves it, Kimi is actually a tiny bit shorter than Seb but it's him who always calls Seb short. 

" Kimi I'm bored"Seb pouted at his husband and Kimi sensed a disaster on its way. 

"Oh gosh I'm so tired Seb"Kimi flopped on the couch next to Seb and Seb looked at him earnestly. 

"You know why you're so tired "The German pushed a strand of hair from his husband's face. 

"Yeah because I just-"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day " Seb doubled over laughing and Kimi was so done with him. Seb looked at him, his blue eyes going all sparkly when he is happy. His husband deserves this. After being in the shittiest season ever, he was able to see Seb laugh like this. The pressure Ferrari put on him was too much and the way Seb took it all on him was... Heartbreaking. It was so heartwrenching so see his husband being played by some fucking teenager. He doesn't deserve all the pain. All he needs is love and happy people around him. 

He cupped Seb's face in his palms and looked at the shiny blues. Whatever be Seb's mood, he turns all soft when he's in the hands of Kimi. Kimi is the only person who can make Seb go from angry to calm in seconds. 

Seb kissed the palm of Kimi and leaned into his touch. Kimi pulled his husband closer to him and laid down on the couch. He carded his fingers through those curly locks and kissed him. He was so lucky to have Seb by his side. 

"Minion"

"Hmm"

"You know how much I love you? " Kimi asked and Seb raised his arms and stretched them wide. 

"Thiiis much"

"No, I love you way more than you think. I'm so lucky to have gotten this minion in my life. " He pinched Seb's cheek and Seb winced and smiled at the same time. He loved the way Seb smiled. It emanated energy, it emanated happiness. 

"I love you too, you moomin. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, forget the championships, you're just it for me, till the end, till we grow fat and chubby"Seb grabbed Kimi's face and gave him a huge smooch. Seb scrunched his face " Go shower and make breakfast, it's your turn"

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you" Kimi mumbled and ran upstairs. 

"Coz you loveeee me"

22nd March

"Juoksupoika" Kimi called out his husband who was making tea for both of them. 

"You know what this is Kimi? " Seb asked with a laddle in hand. 

"Bwoah, it's what you use to cook" Kimi flipped through the pages of some old magazine without making eye contact with Seb. 

"Do you think that if you call me minion in Finnish , I wouldn't get it? " Seb pushed the magazine out of Kimi's hand.

Kimi smiled at his husband and went back reading his magazine. 

"My Finnish is really good Kimi" Seb whined and Kimi lowered his eyes from the magazine. 

"Really? "

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident about it"

"Bring the tea and we'll decide how your Finnish is" Kimi sat cross-legged on his couch ready to roast his husband. He's going to have a good time with Seb today. 

"Rakas"

"Simple, it's love" Seb munched on the cookies and dipped another one in his tea. 

"I haven't even started Seb, I called you to pay attention to me" Kimi smirked at his husband. 

"Ohhh"

"Tell me something in Finnish"Kimi crossed his arms and put his legs on Seb's lap. 

"Rakastan sinua niin paljon" Seb sipped his tea and looked proud. Kimi smacked his head. 

"Whattt" Seb munched on the cookies chocolate chips all over his mouth. " It's Finnish right? "

" The whole world knows this "Kimi stole a cookie from his plate . 

" haluan kylpeä sinussa"Seb looked at Kimi seriously and Kimi gave him a shocked expression. Seconds later he was crying with laughter. 

"Tell me what I've did and then laugh" Seb crossed his arms across the couch and looked accusingly at Kimi. Kimi was still having his laughing fest and couldn't seem to control it. 

"You want to bath in me??? " Kimi laughed at a confused looking Seb. "Seb seriously, I love you so much, but you are terrible at this" Kimi placed their cups down and pulled a disappointed Seb closer to him. 

"I wasn't going to say that" Seb turned his face when Kimi tried to kiss his lips and it landed on his cheek. 

"Wouldn't want our kids to learn the language the wrong way" Kimi gave Seb a small smile and he heard a gasp from Seb. Obviously they did not touch the topic of kids but the way Seb always gravitates towards kids is something special. Kimi loved it when Seb interacts with kids, he goes all soft and smiley. 

"Did you really hear that, or did I hear something else" Seb straightened up and sat on kimi's lap. He was fiddling with the buttons on kimi's T-shirt. 

"Why not. I always wanted a little Seb running around. Blue eyes, blond hair, terrible sense of humor"

"Ayy... My sense of humor is perfect"

"Wouldn't you want that Seb? Hmm... A kid, just for us, running around this house causing chaos"

"I would love it" Seb pressed his lips on kimi's and leaned into him. It was perfect. 

25th March

"Fuck you"Seb shouted from downstairs. 

"Later. Now listen to me little shit"Kimi ran to him , shirtless just with his boxers and Seb jumped on the couch from behind. 

"Pay attention to me"Kimi carried Seb back to their bedroom who was still angry from what his husband did a few minutes ago. 

"We were just making out two seconds ago"Kimi dropped him on the bed and Seb threw the blanket over himself and covered him. 

" Why did you press your ice cold feet against mine Kimi, I told you not to do it so many times, yet you do that just to irritate me"he shouted from the blanket fort he made for himself. 

"I don't see your point"Kimi flopped down with him and removed the blanket from him to which Seb snickered. 

" Colddd"Seb whined and closed his eyes. 

"You marry a Finnish person, you go through this. I'm not called Iceman for no particular reason" Kimi pulled back the covers again. 

"You and your fucking Finnish ancestory.Im Finnish that I'm Finnish this blah blah blah"Seb was stopped mid sentence when Kimi pressed him under and captured his mouth with a deep kiss. Seb whined a few seconds but gave up his attempt to resist his husband. 

" Now what about the kiss? "Kimi smirked at Seb. 

" Finnish men are the best kissers"Seb pulled him back to make out like teenage kids which they always do. 

"But promise me one thing" Seb pulled back seconds later. 

"What?" Kimi asked him frustrated by the fact that he was having a hard on and his husband was not helping it. 

"Vanilla ice cream later? " Seb asked with his best puppy dog eyes. 

"So boriiing" Kimi kissed him again and Seb gave up. He was so boring yet so intriguing. That's what he loved about Seb. He was gonna love the heck out of this man in the longest ever break they have been given. He loves his minion no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired to write this. Then a huge writers block came in the middle and I wasn't able to write a word. Please do excuse me if this came out bad.


End file.
